Wireless Network Management (WNM) messages are intended to manage network operations by controlling, or at least influencing, communications between a wireless access point (AP) and various wireless mobile devices (STAs). However, under conventional standards, each STA or AP may decide for itself whether to interpret a WNM message as a command message, an advisory message, or an irrelevant message. Such inconsistent interpretation can cause confusion and inefficiency in the network.